funnypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Otterton.Exe
I have One Problem in My Life. Why on Earth Do I have A Feeling That Theres a Huge Head of The Shadow Reader and Begins to Shoot Out Tons of Ketchup Bottles at My House. I Have No Clue Anyway and I was Basically At My House Making Myself Vacuum with My Mouth. I have No Idea Why But Anyway I received a Package from The Shadow Reader. It Said "Otterton.EXE" I was Confused, So I Just Put the CD in My Windows 98. I Played The Game and Oh Boy, What Did I See? Well The Game Starts with The Menu Screen. There was Ottertons Face in The Menu. He Smiled like a Bitch and When I Clicked The Play Button. It Made the Sky in The Backround Turn Blue and The Words YouSuckedTomato 555 were on Top. I Played and When I was Playing as Austin from Backyardigans. He was Yelling Out The Words "FUCK!" And I was Wondering Why He Would Say That? He was a Sweet Kangaroo But Turns Out He Isn't. I Then Controlled Him and He Runs like a Weirdo. He Runs Up to A Dog Cage and He Rides The Dog Cage to The Hills. He goes Until He Gets Killed by Otterton. Then I Play with Woody from Toy Story. He Dresses Up as A God Damn Clown. He Runs and There were Squirrels in The Backround. They were In Fact Shooting Eacthother with Guns. They were Like "Yo I'm The Best Dude!" Woody Runs and He Gets Killed by Otterton. The Game Then Ends with Otterton in The Screen with A Derp Expression. I was Looking Up with This Game in A Site Called "GetRektBitch.com" And I Didn't Know What it Was. It Said That this Game was Created by A Guy Named "Egward Loserton" And I was Like "Who is He?" Loserton was A Random Guy Who Punched A Guy with A Orphan. He was Arrested and He Made A Game in Jail. He Was 69 Years Old. But Anyway I was Sleeping and I Had A Dream of Otterton Slapping Me with A Porkchop. He was Like "Yo Gimme Some Money Or I will Shoot You!" He was An Angry Little Fella Isn't He? Well He Then Drags Me to A Well and Made Me Barf Out Apples. Then I Died and I Woke Up. It was All A Dream and I Changed My Clothes. I had some Heavy O's and Sandviches for Breakfast. However I Had A Letter from Somebody. It Came from My Friend Erik Ravioli and He Sent Me This Letter, It Reads "Dear Kevin Ron Weasley, (My Name) Did I had A Game Called Otterton.Exe from The Shadow Reader? He is A Creepypasta Narrator Isn't He? Well He Is One I Know. Anyway This Game was Stupid and Horrible. It Makes Me want To Cry Out Cookies and Milk. It Wants Me to Die. Like Seriously Just Why is There A Potato in My Cash Register I Stole from The Bank. Fried Chicken My Boy and Its Delicious. Wait What Am I Saying? Well, Anyway I Play with Austin and Woody and They Run from A Frickin Otter who Kicked Somebody in The Nuts and Flew Over The Superbowl. Nerds like Some Random Chum Sticks and Get Diabetes from Sheldon J. Plankton. Anyway I'm Going Because I Give Up On This. Bye and Make Sure to Die! -Your Loser Friend Erik Ravioli" I knew Erik Knows this Game. I Had to Look It Up and I Decided Why Not? I Looked Up Otterton.Exe and Nothing Showed Up But Just Some Stupid Otter Images. Like What the Heck Man? But Anyway I was Trying to Buy A Doll to Throw at Someones Unicorn. Anyway I Looked At My Computer When I Got Back Home and I Saw Ottertons Face. He Said In A Mexican Voice "For My Next Act!" I was Confused By This So I Kept Listening. "I will Put My Toilet Plunger in My Ass." Then I am Going to Whip At It on My Pet Bird Zuzu, He Gonna Like It. I was Weirded Out by This and He Did It. He Puts A Toilet Plunger On His Ass. He Whips It on Zuzu the Bird. I Tried Turning Off my Computer. But I Couldn't Turn It Off. He Said "Your Doomed Now Sucka!" It Then Turns Off Somehow. It was A Little Weird But Anyway I Was Wanting To Go To Sleep. But The Noisy Ass Kids are Outside. Making Very Stupid Noises and It Sounded Like A Smell Face Yelling Out "I Am Going to Twerk!" He Yelled It Repeatedly. I Fell Asleep and I was Dreaming Of Otterton Kicking A Baby Out of His Island and It Was In The Moon. He was Crying So Hard He wants To Die. Anyway Enought Saying Die He wants His Mommy. Then I was Next. He Kicks Me to The Prison with A Bunch of Stinky Pyschopaths. They were Very Ugly and They Were Angry Like A Troll. They Start to Beat Me Up with A Chicken Wing. I Woke Up and I was Scared. I Wanted My Mommy So Hard. But She Refused and Give Up. She Thought It was Fake. When I Got to School. I had Hallucinations of Otterton. He Was Sometimes Pinching A Little Burger. The Burger Came to Life and Said "Burger Ass is So Yummy!" This was Getting A Little Weird. Otterton was Derpy and He Liked to Eat Potatos. But Potatos Aren't Healthy or Are They? Tell That To Your God Damn Girlfriend and She'll Divorce with You. Wait What was I Even Saying? Otterton Threw Up A Bunch of Marshmallows. They Looked So Delicious and I Had to Got To The Doctors Because of My Hallucinations. Very Bad Hallucinations Aren't They? I had A Hallucination Vaccine and It Cured Me. When I Got Back Home I was Sitting and Watching TV. It was Called "Pee Wee is He Vee" Anyway I Loved That Show and I Loved It So Much. But I was Ignoring That Stupid Otterton.Exe Thingy or Whatever. I was Sitting and Relaxed. However I Heard A Noise. It Sounded Like Some Guy Saying "You Have A Delicious Recipe for Some Delicious Ass!" It was A Plush Otter Haunting Me. He was Watching and Wants To Eat Tacos with Me. He Threw A Taco and Hes Still There to This Day. Category:Video Games Category:Images Category:Creepy Pasta Parody